


filthy as charged

by 1000_directions



Series: mcu kink bingo [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions
Summary: “Touch me,” Clint murmurs, and Bucky can see the tension in his thighs, in his upper arms, as he strains to hold still and be good. “Fucking shit, just touch me.”





	filthy as charged

**Author's Note:**

> square filled: free square

If Bucky tried to call Clint “sweetheart” at any other time, he’d have been met with narrowed eyes, an unflinching frown, and an invitation to shut up and fuck off.

But when he calls him “sweetheart” now, with Clint sitting in Bucky’s lap with a dick up his ass and his arms pinned behind his back, he’s rewarded with a long, low moan.

“Jesus,” Clint croaks as another full-body shudder takes him. He slumps back against Bucky, panting, and Bucky gives his wrists a gentle squeeze, a little reminder that Clint is trapped. They both know that Clint could easily break Bucky’s hold if he actually wanted to, but they also both know that he won’t do it. “Oh. Oh, fuck.”

“I’m trying to,” Bucky says, lips brushing Clint’s ear. “But you won’t move. _Sweetheart_.”

Clint shuts his eyes and makes a broken sound, clenching down around Bucky’s cock, and it’s all Bucky can do to hold still. His muscles want to thrust up, want to push Clint down and methodically take him apart until they’re both shaking apart on the floor, but that’s not how it’s going to play out today.

Clint’s elbows awkwardly stick out to either side with his wrists crossed and held in place against the small of his back, and Bucky uses his own knees to nudge Clint’s thighs farther apart, spreading him open and knocking him off-balance. Clint groans as gravity forces Bucky’s cock deeper inside of him, and his back bows beautifully as he tries not to slide off Bucky’s lap.

“Touch me,” Clint murmurs, and Bucky can see the tension in his thighs, in his upper arms, as he strains to hold still and be good. “Fucking shit, just touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Bucky says blithely. He moves his metal hand from Clint’s hip to his chest, draping his arm casually across Clint’s body and thumbing at his nipple, just a ghost of a touch, not enough to give Clint any real relief, just enough to wrench a desperate, hungry noise from him.

Clint whines, and he runs his feet along Bucky’s calves like he’s scrambling for a foothold, and his dick jumps when Bucky switches to his other nipple and gives it a considering flick with his index finger.

Bucky is expecting more protestations, more begging, but Clint goes quiet, and his head falls forward slightly, and all Bucky can hear is the sound of him trying to suck in air. He looks at Clint’s face, and his eyes are closed, and his teeth are digging so hard into his bottom lip that Bucky knows it will leave an indentation.

“Hey,” Bucky says softly, bringing his hand to Clint’s cheek. Clint follows his touch like a flower seeking the sun, and Bucky cradles his face. “Do you need a break, babe?”

“No,” Clint whispers. “No, I need to get fucked. I need it.”

“You know what to say if you need me to stop?” They’ve already been through half a dozen safewords this year alone, because it’s like as soon as Clint knows he’s only supposed to say _papaya_ or _frappuccino_ or _wheelbarrow_ if he wants to get out of a situation, that’s suddenly the only topic of conversation he can think of.

“I’m not saying it,” Clint murmurs. “I know what it is. Starts with a Z. Musical instrument. Not gonna say it.”

“It starts with an X,” Bucky corrects him. Jesus, he loves this idiot. “You’re good?”

“I’d be better if you’d fuck me,” Clint says, shifting his hips.

“You told me,” Bucky reminds him. He brings his metal hand back to Clint’s torso, dragging his fingers down his body and settling his palm flat against his stomach. Clint wriggles in Bucky’s lap, like he’s trying to swing his hard cock into the orbit of Bucky’s hand, but Bucky carefully stays just out of reach. “You told me you could fuck yourself better than I could fuck you. Didn’t you?”

“I didn’t mean it,” Clint whines, his dick leaking and neglected and inches away from Bucky’s fingers.

“You did, sweetheart,” Bucky says, placing a small, chaste kiss to the back of Clint’s neck. “You’re so competitive, aren’t you? I would have laid you out and taken such good care of you. I would have fucked you so deep and so hard, babe. You would’ve come ages ago. I bet you’d already be half-hard again. But you didn’t want that, did you?”

“Bucky,” Clint hiccups.

“Get yourself off,” Bucky tells him, trying to sound disinterested. He lets his hand dip lower, just for a moment, just long enough for his fingers to brush the head of Clint’s cock and come away slick. Clint whimpers, thrusting his hips towards Bucky’s touch, but he’s already moving his hand up Clint’s torso, dragging his slippery fingers back over Clint’s nipple.

“Okay,” Clint says, quiet and determined. He’s clumsy as he struggles to bend his knees and plant his feet on Bucky’s thighs, and he teeters wildly without his arms to steady himself, but he finally gets situated and finds his balance. He slowly, slowly digs his heels into Bucky’s legs, toes curling from the effort as he raises himself up and then sinks back down again, and his head falls back as he finds an ungainly rhythm for bouncing on Bucky’s cock.

“You’re doing good,” Bucky mutters, gritting his teeth. God, Clint’s doing a better job than he would have imagined. Maybe that’s what happens when you let a former acrobat ride your dick. But Bucky can’t come until Clint does. He _can’t_. No matter how fucking amazing it feels, no matter how intoxicating it is to feel Clint using his cock to get off, Bucky can’t come yet.

“Feels good,” Clint gasps. “Jesus, I’m great at this. You feel so good.”

Bucky brings his sticky fingers to Clint’s mouth and leaves them just in front of his lips. It’s an offering, not an order, but Clint takes them in easily, immediately, using his eager tongue to lick Bucky’s fingers clean of his own precome, _Jesus_. Bucky’s metal warms pleasantly in Clint’s mouth, and he doesn’t stop sucking as he plants his feet and changes his angle slightly to fuck himself harder, deeper.

“Is it too easy for you?” Bucky asks. “Do you need more of a challenge?” If Clint doesn’t get off in the next two minutes, Bucky is going to die.

“Whassat?” Clint slurs around Bucky’s fingers.

“Are you not full enough?” Bucky asks, dragging his fingers along Clint’s tongue. He’s not supposed to be helping Clint, but he can’t fucking help himself, and his hips are jerking slightly in sync with Clint’s rhythm. “Do you need more?”

“More,” Clint repeats, his tongue plush and hot against Bucky’s fingers.

“You’ve got my fingers so slick I bet I could just push them inside you, right next to my cock,” Bucky murmurs. He’s not going to do it; Clint is already so tight that there definitely isn’t room for Bucky’s fingers, but he thinks they could probably both get off on the idea of it. “You want that, babe? Want me to get my fingers in you and really fill you up?”

Clint cries out and one of his feet slips off of Bucky’s thigh, and he collapses heavily against Bucky as he comes all over his own stomach.

As Clint tries to catch his breath, Bucky grips his hips tight, and thrusts up into him with three rapid snaps of his hips. He grinds in deep, digging his fingers into Clint’s flesh as he comes, and Clint reflexively tightens as he feels Bucky pulsing inside of him. Bucky presses his sweaty forehead to the back of Clint’s neck and groans and curses and waits for his pulse to stop racing.

“It was good, right?” Clint says quietly after a minute. Clint places his right hand on top of Bucky’s, which is still holding his hip, and he gives it a tentative squeeze.

“You’re brilliant,” Bucky says, breathless. “I know you and your ego are gonna be insufferable, but that was fucking great.”

“Shut up and tell me you love me,” Clint says with a wide grin. He pushes up enough to let Bucky’s softening dick slip out of him, and then he turns around in Bucky’s lap so they’re facing each other.

“Even when you’re being a cocky, competitive asshole, you’re my cocky, competitive asshole,” Bucky says, and Clint raises an eyebrow and gestures for him to continue. “And I love you,” Bucky finishes softly.

“Goddamn right you do,” Clint says with a pleased smile, draping his arms around Bucky’s neck. “Love you, too.”

Clint leans in and kisses Bucky’s cheek, the corner of his jaw, and then finally his mouth. His kiss is confident, satisfied, gentle. It’s lovely. His mouth is so lovely against Bucky’s.

“Hey, so, we’re going to need a new safeword,” Clint says apologetically when he finally pulls back. “I kept wanting to ask you to play me like a xylophone.”

“You’re a fucking weirdo,” Bucky says fondly, and Clint grins and leans their foreheads together.

“No, _you’re_ fucking a weirdo,” Clint says happily.

And Clint’s right. Bucky is. And he truly couldn’t be more thrilled about it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://1000-directions.tumblr.com/post/182443559274/mcu-kink-bingo-free-square)


End file.
